


sequins

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: pride month prompts [11]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Yolanda and Regina go shopping together.
Relationships: Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling
Series: pride month prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739629
Kudos: 5





	sequins

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "shopping"
> 
> no tw for this story

Regina pushes through the revolving door into the store, leaving the main mall behind with a swish of her long hair. Yolanda follows her inside. As they walk past the cashiers, Regina raises her voice to ask:

“So we’re here for dress clothes right?”

Yolanda grins, a mixture of excitement about the new position and the dress code she’s shopping for, and a more general joy of shopping for fun:

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun at the same time.”

Regina turns to grin at her.

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

They pass the area of the store they usually hit first and hardest, the casual clothes, and approach the dress clothes section. Yolanda slows and begins to look through the blouses. Next to her, Regina halfheartedly joins her, mostly just for something to do rather than real interest. She has a more exotic taste than the straightlaced clothing here. However, as they look, Regina speaks up again, real interest in her voice:

“Remind me again what the position is?“

Yolanda can’t help but break into a wide smile thinking about it. She explains:

“It’s school related, as an education major I’m required to spend time in an actual high school, helping the teachers out and observing as I go. KInd of like a mini internship. And they have a dress code, so here we are.”

Regina hums and trots over to look at the growing pile of clothes in Yolanda’s arms, adding a single pair of pants she’d picked out in Yolanda’s size. Yolanda gives her an appreciative smile and says:

“Head to the dressing room?”

Regina nods and heads that way. She stops outside the dressing room and sets her purse down on a bench while Yolanda heads into the stall. As she undresses and puts on the first outfit she had picked, she yells through the thin wall to Regina outside:

“Sorry that you have to wait for me, babe.”

Regina’s voice floats through the stall, tinted with sarcasm:

“Oh, I’m really suffering, having to watch my cute girlfriend put on a fashion show.”

Yolanda laughs and rolls her eyes; guess there was no need to apologize. Then she pushes the door open and steps outside. Regina looks her over appreciatively, and Yolanda spreads her arms and does a spin to show off the flowing sleeves of the blouse. Regina claps and cheers:

“That one’s a definite keeper.”

Yolanda works her way through the pile, showing all the items to Regina, who is supportive of every one. Finally she finishes up, putting her no pile on the return rack and throwing the yeses over her arm. She exclaims:

“Now we get to have some fun!”

They head back out to the floor and begin to look at the more casual clothes. Always on the hint for party clothes, Regina snaps up a fishnet bodysuit and a faux leather dress that hugs her hips. Yolanda goes for things a little less outrageous, herself. They then return to the dressing rooms for a second time. Regina joins Yolanda in the same stall and they change together. They push out dressed in their new outfits, taking a look in the mirror. Regina spends a moment admiring herself in the dress before turning to take in her girlfriend. She’s worryingly silent for a moment. Yolanda looks down at the red, sequined crop top and asks:

“You don’t like it?”

Regina smirks and struts forward, rising her hand to cradle Yolanda’s face as she reassures her:

“Not at all. I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how much I would like to kiss you.”

Yolanda giggles, grins and says:

“Kiss away, love!”

Regina does so, kissing her breathless and leaving her head spinning. When Regina pulls away she turns back to the dressing room stall, hips swaying as she heads back, but says over her shoulder:

“You should definitely get that.”

Yolanda smiles to herself, feeling so in love with Regina, and rejoins her in the stall.

\------------


End file.
